Tite nouvelle a poudlard
by miss
Summary: je preferais que vous ne lisiez pas cette fic je n'en suis pas fiere par contre vous pouvez lire l'autre celle là je l'm bien.........
1. stress

Hello bon c'est ma premiere fic alors soyez indulgent.... Et puis que ca ne vous empeche pas de reviewer....  
  
ACTION....  
  
Chapitre 1 : Rentrée angoissante...  
  
Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt  
  
Oh non c'est déjà l'heure ???  
  
J'ai l'impression que je vient de m'endormir. Ce qui est probablement le cas etant donné que je n'ai pas fermé l'?il de la nuit. Je stress de trop...  
  
C'est pas tout les jours qu'on change d'ecole en plus j'ai un peu peur pour mon Anglais je parle couramment mais ce n'est quand meme pas ma langue naturelle. J'ai pas trop envie de changer d'ecole mais ma mere pense que c'est mieux pour moi, que je serai plus en securité la bas.. Mais bon c'est pas elle non plus qui doit quitté ses amis et ses reperes pendant un an. J'ai peur mon dieu.... mais bon ca va aller courage tu vas rencontrer plein de gens formidable ca va etre super... J'essaye de me convaincre mais quand je pense a mes amis qui m'ont organisé une soirée d'au revoir hier j'en ai les larmes au yeux.. C'etait tellement gentil.. et puis quand ils m'ont chanter puisque tu pars... J'ai pleurer devant eux pour la premiere fois.... Mais bon arretons de nous apitoyer sur notre sort.... ca va etre super... Et puis il paraît qu'il y a le celebre Harry Potter á Poudlard peut etre qu'il va me remarquer... He ho reve pas de trop il doit avoir des milliers d'amiratrices et puis il doit surement avoir la tete enflée comme c'est pas permis..  
  
Lauuuuuurrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeee t'es levée ? On part dans 30 min..  
  
Et merde je vais etre en retard heureusement mes affaires sont déjà pretes vite une douche. Bon reflechissons qu'est ce que je vais mettre ??? Il faut faire bonne impression quand meme. Bon on va y'aller calme un jeans ¾ et un debardeur se sera bon je vais pas me prendre la tete quand meme... De toute facon je vais devoir mettre ma robe de sorciere dés que je serai dans le train je supposse. Quand je suis descendue de ma chambre ma mere m'attendait. J'ai rapidement embrassé mon frere puis on est partie. Quand on est monté dans la voiture j'ai eu un moment de panique total, je changeais de vie. J'etait angoissée et en meme temps impatiente. On est arrivé a la gare du midi a bruxelles. J'etait en train de sortir mon sac de la voiture quand ma mere ma prise dans ses bras. -Tu vas me manquer ma liloutte.. -toi aussi maman, toi aussi. Mais t'inquiete pas je t'ecrirai , j'emprunterai les hiboux de l'ecole il paraît qu'ils sont a disposition des eleves. Je vis ma mere rougir et se tortiller dans tout les sens -qu'est ce qui se passe maman ??? -A propos de hiboux.. -oui ??? Elle se retourna et pris une cage dans la voiture elle me la donna puis m'embrassa rapidement et s'enfui rapidement dans la voiture. Toujours la meme ma ptite maman elle supporte pas les au revoirs. J'ai regardé dans la cage et j'ai vu une adorable chouette..... ROUGE ???? Ca doit etre la fatigue tu delire ma pauvre fille.. les chouettes rouges ca n'existe pas... quoi que les moldus sont bien persuadés que la magie n'existe pas.  
  
Puis tout a coup je me suis souvenue que mon train etait dans 5 min. J'ai jeté un dernier regard a bruxelles puis j'ai couru pour trouver mon quai et avoir mon train de justesse. Si je l'avait raté j'aurais eu l'air maline tient. Ah salut tout le monde merci pour la fetes et les cadeaux c'etait sympa... Bon ou est ma place 42b.. ah voilà. Olalalala je stress dans une quelques heures je serai a londres... Mais avant d'avoir le temps de m'inquieter plus je me suis endormie. C'est la voix du contoleur qui m'a reveillée -Londres Terminus tout le monde descend.  
  
(Maintenant qu'elle est en angleterre je devrais la faire parler en anglais mais pour des raisons evidentes je ne le ferai pas soyer indulgent pour ce detail qui je l'admet n'est pas tres logique....)  
  
Je descendit du train avec mon billet pour le poudlard express a la main. Voie 9/3 heureusement que ma tite maman m'a expliqué comment on fait j'y aurais jamais pensé toute seule . C'est quand meme un peu inquietant ce systeme. Traverser la barriere. Bon pas de panique ferme les yeux .... Ca y'est je suis passé !!!!! Mon dieu quel agitation..  
  
Et voilà fin du premier chapitre je sais il est pas tres long et il se passe pas grand chose mais j'aimerais savoir si vous aimez et si mon style d'ecriture vous plait.. Alors reviewez please... (air de chien battut)  
  
Bizoux a tout ceux qui auront eu la gentillesse de me lire.. Et aux autres aussi meme si ils ne le sauront jamais..  
  
Bien a vous  
  
Miss... 


	2. rencontre

Bon je n'ai pas encore eu de reviews pour le chapitre 1 alors je me suis dit que j'allais déjà mettre le chapitre 2 ca fera peu etre bougé les gens.. En plus il est déjà ecrit je n'ai plus qu'a le recopier.. Bon voilà en esperat avoir beaucoup de lecteur et beaucoup de reviewer... Bizoux a tous...  
  
Chapitre 2 : un voyage assez interressant dira t'on..  
  
Je suis enfin sur le quai mais ca hurle de partout des cris d'enfants d'animaux aussi on se crorais au zoo.. ou au cirque je sais pas.. Tient en parlant d'animaux je n'ai toujours pas donner de nom a ma chouette. Une chouette rouge.. C'est pas vraiment evident... Euh jsais pas oh pis jm'en fou je vais l'appeler « chouette rouge « en attendant de trouver mieux. C'est tellement original !  
  
Je suis montée dans le train et j'ai trouvé un compartiment vide.Je m'y suis assise en en regardant avec interet les gens s'agiter dans le couloir. Puis une fille est entrée dans le compartiment .  
  
-je peux m'installer pres de toi les autres compartiments sont pleins ?  
  
-oui oui biensur.  
  
Elle est pas tres jolie et puis c'est quoi ces cheveux. !!!!  
  
-Je me presente Hemione Granger je suis en 6eme.  
  
-Lauriane Lamodiere je suis nouvelle je suis en 6eme aussi.  
  
-Ah bon comment ca se fait ? On a jamais eu de nouveaux en cours de cycle ... quoi que je me rappel avoir lu un cas similaire dans l'histoire de Poudlard. ils expliquaient que...etc etc  
  
Mon dieu qu'elle est barbante j'espere qu'on sera pas dans la meme maison. Et puis quoi ? Moi aussi je l'ai lu l'histoire de poudlard j'en fait pas une montagne pour autant. Je me demande dans qu'elle maison elle est dailleurs ??? Je parie qu'elle est a Gryffondor ou ptetre a serdaigle. je sais pas.  
  
Bon je lui demande.  
  
-T'es dans quel maison ???  
  
-Gryffondor  
  
Je l'avais dit je suis trop bonne.... hahahaha  
  
-Et toi tu veux etre dans quelle maison ?  
  
-Je m'en fou du moment que je suis pas a gryffondor ca m'est egal..  
  
Elle ma regardé avec ses grands yeux globuleux ecarquillés. Mon dieu qu'elle est moche.  
  
-Pourquoi tu veux pas etre a Gryffondor ???  
  
-C'est tellemt banal tout le monde veut etre a Gryffondor. Les parfait petits Gryffondor....Ils sont tellement beau.... tellement courageux... tellements intelligents... (tout ca dit sur un ton ironique.. bien sur) Non merci tres peu pour moi lui dis-je.  
  
Avant qu'elle ai le temps de repliquer quoi que se soit deux garcons entrerent dans le compartiment .  
  
-Ah Hermione t'es lá ??? On t,as chercher partout.  
  
Il est pas mal.. Quoi que j'aime pas trop les roux.  
  
-Salut ron salut Harry.  
  
Harry ??? serait ce harry potter Le Harry Potter.. Putain j'y crois pas il a la cicatrice.. Bon faisons semblant de rien. On va dire que je n'ai rien remarqué.  
  
-Harry, Ron je vous presente Lauriane. Elle est nouvelle, elle rentre en 6eme comme nous.  
  
-Enchanté moi c'est Ron, Ron Weasley.  
  
-Salut moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
J'y crois pas.. Il me montre sa cicatrice.. mais je lui ai rien demandé. Pour qui il se prend ???  
  
-Je te la montre avant que tu le demande j'en ai marre que tout le monde le fasse.  
  
Ron et Hermione échangerent un regard. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il va pas bien ?  
  
Je le regardais interloquée. Bon puisqu'il le prend comme ca. On va s'amuser un peu.  
  
-Ecxuse moi ?  
  
-oui me repondit harry d'un ton un peu compatissant, il doit surement penser que j'e suis amoureuse ce pauvre garcon.  
  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu me montre cette cicatrice sans interet.. Comment tu te l'ai faite ??? Enfin c'est pas que ca m'interresse mais bon tu as l'air d'en etre tellement fier.  
  
Tient dans tes dents Potter...  
  
Et voilà c'est terminé vous n'aurez pas la suite si je n'ai pas de reviews..  
  
J'ai pas envie de me casser le ***** si c'est nul.. Alors donnez moi votre avis pitiez..  
  
Gros bizoux a tout ceux qui me lisent... Et aux autre aussi Meme si ils ne le sauront jamais....  
  
Bien a vous  
  
Kiara 


	3. interressant

Bon j'attend toujours des reviews... y a que lululle et aimy qui sont gentilles... Mais bon comme je suis gentille et que j'ai de l'inspiration je vais ecrire le 3.. C'est partit.  
  
Chapitre 3.  
  
Potter.... Quoi elle ne me reconnaît pas ? Mais d'ou elle vient celle la ? Tout le monde me connaît. C'est quoi cette blague ? N'empeche ca fait mal. J'arrive enfin a admettre ma célébritée et a essayé d'en profité et la elle vient de cassé mon elan. Quelle garce... dommage qu'elle soit si jolie parce que je l'aurais bien giflée celle la.  
  
Lauriane..... J'ai marqué un point il ne s'y attendait pas a celle la... Vu comme il est devenu tout rouge il doit etre trop géné. Il c'est fait humilié devant ses amis. Bien fait pour lui il avait pas a faire le malin comme ca. Il croit quoi ? Il a detruit un type sans meme savoir comment et maintenant on devrait dérouler le tapis rouge pour lui... ?  
  
Hermione.... Elle est bizarre cette fille. Je suis sure qu'elle sait qui c'est en plus. N'empeche elle l'a bien remis en place. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends a lui dailleurs ? Il etait pas comme ca avant les vacances.. Ok il avait pris un peu la grosse tete mais pas a ce point la.. Je me demande ce qui c'est passé. Peut etre que vous savez qui lui a jeté un sors.. Je vais me renseigner a la bibliotheque dés qu'on arrive pour voir si c'est possible.  
  
Ron.... J'ai faim.....  
  
Lauriane.... Mon dieu j'espere qu'ils sont pas tous comme ca a poudlard ou ca risque d'etre gai. Bon je vais faire un tour ca me fera du bien.  
  
Mais avant que j'ai pu atteindre la porte elle c'etait ouverte dans un fracas epouvantable.  
  
Trois garcon etait entré dans le compartiment.  
  
Ouuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahou il est canon. Par contre les deux gorilles a coté on a vu mieux.  
  
Drago :  
  
-Alors les moldus tout va comme vous voulez ?  
  
-Dégage Malefoy on ne t'as rien demandé.  
  
-Oh Granger t'es toujours en vie ??? Tu pourrais etre un peu plus aimaible. C'est pas fabuleux comme acceuil ca tu sais. Déjá que tu es moche mais alors en plus si tu insultes tout le monde tu risque pas de te trouver un petit ami un jour. A part peut etre weasley... Je suis sure qu'il aimerait bien sortir avec toi... Tu pourra lui faire ses devoirs et gratuitements en plus... de toute facon si ce n'etait pas le cas il ne pourrais pas payer ou alors en vendant sa maison.. je suppose que se serai un peu juste mais ca suffirait pour 3ou 4 parchemins...  
  
J'ai eclaté de rire il est trop fort ce mec. C'est déjà plus interessant que cette bande d'abruti..  
  
Ils se sont tous retourné vers moi. Potter, Granger et Weasley choqué que ca me fasse rire je suppose. Par contre ce Malefoy , il a l'air agreablement surpris.  
  
-Bonjour Mademoiselle il me semble que personne n'a songé a nous presenter. Je m'appel Drago, Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Enchanté monsieur Malefoy. Je m'appelle Lauriane, Lauriane Lamodiere.  
  
-Et bien mademoiselle Lamodiere puis je vous suggerer une petite visite du train en ma compagnie.  
  
-Mais bien volontiers cher monsieur j'ai hate de voir ca.  
  
Il m'a pris par le bras et m'a emmené dans le couloir sous le regard éberlué des 3 autres.  
  
-Alors comment ca se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu a Poudlard ? Tu ne passe pas inapercu pourtant.  
  
-C'est un compliment ?  
  
-Assurement. Alors comment ca se fait que je ne t'ai encore jamais vu ?  
  
-Je suis nouvelles je vient d'une ecole en Belgique..  
  
-ah c'est ca alors ce petit accent tout a fait adorable  
  
Le tout accompagné d'un clin d'?il. Il me plait bien.  
  
-Alors t'es en quel année et dans quel maison ???  
  
-Je suis en 6eme a serpentard. Et toi ?  
  
-Je suis en 6eme aussi. Mais je sais pas encore dans quel maison. J'espere que je serai pas a Gryffondor.  
  
Drago me regarda une lueur amusée dans les yeux.  
  
-Et pourquoi donc chere mademoiselle ?  
  
-Parce que tout le monde veut aller a gryffondor et... Je suis loin d'etre tout le monde.  
  
-Je vois ca..  
  
-Bon monsieur Malefoy je vais aller mettre ma robe on se reverra surement bientôt.  
  
-Mais j'y compte bien...  
  
Je suis retournée dans mon compartiment et le laissant perdu dans ses pensées en plein milieu du couloir. Il me plait bien celui la.. Tout compte fait poudlard risque d'etre assez amusant cette année..  
  
Drago... Elle me plait bien cette petite nouvelle, j'espere qu'elle sera a serpentard je suis sur qu'on pourra faire un duo de choc pour persécuter ces pauvres petits Gryffondor, elle a l'air d'avoir de la répartie.Et puis je doit bien avoué qu'elle est tres mignone..  
  
Et voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre.... alors ca vous a plut ???? Le prochain en ligne bientôt.... Promis  
  
Reviews please.. Et puis si j'en ai pas assez je renie ma promesse et vous aurez pas le chapitre 4...  
  
Bizoux a tout ceux qui me lise et aux autres aussi meme si ils ne le sauront jamais..  
  
Bien a vous Miss... 


	4. repartition

Tout dabbors reponses au reviews.  
  
Merci je vous aimes tous meme si je vous connaît pas vous avez pris la peine de m'encourager donc c'est que vous etes des gens biens et pas egoiste comme on en voit beaucoup..  
  
Bon maintenant je vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps.. Place au chapitre 4...  
  
Je suis retournée dans le compartiement de mes trois nouveaux............ enemis hahaha. Il m'on jeté un regard mauvais et m'on totalement ignoré ce que j'ai trouvé tres drole, qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent etre puerils. Je me suis changé devant eux. Ce qui a completement choqué la pauvre hermione dailleurs . Je suis sure d'une chose en tout cas elle doit encore etre vierge. Pareil pour le pauvre Ron, il a pris la meme couleur que ses cheveux mon dieu ce qu'il est pathetique. Par contre Harry doit etre un habitué, avec toutes ses groupies qui tueraient pour ce faire dépucelé par lui, il doit en avoir a la pelle...  
  
Ah le train ralentit, on doit etre arrivé, j'espere que je serai a serpentard. Tout une année avec Drago, mmmmmmmmmmhhh voilà qui me tente bien..  
  
Je suis descendue sur le quai et j'ai appercut un type d'une taille impressionante, il m'inquiete un peu j'espere qu'il est gentil parce qu'avec la taille qu'il a si il ne l'est pas ca doit faire mal...  
  
LES NOUVEAUX PAR ICI....  
  
Je suppose que je doit y aller.  
  
Bon apparement on va traverser le lac... Youpi ballade avec les nains de jardin. Qu'est ce qu'ils sont petits les premieres années, j'etait pas aussi petite moi... enfin je crois.  
  
Ca y'est je suis dans une barque avec le schtroumph stressé , le schtroumph bavard et la schtroumpette a lunette... je sais elle existe pas mais bon je vient de l'inventer. tient elle me fait penser a Hermione une vrai parfaite petite Gryffondor.. Le bonheur délirant quoi..  
  
Bon apparement on doit descendre et suivre Obelix.  
  
On a monté des escaliers pendant au moins... 5 min. Et ho vous vous rendez pas compte je suis vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de plus sportive moi... a part pour le quiddich biensur. Je me demande si je pourrai faire partie de l'equipe. J'espere mais bon mon balais est tout pourri jel'ai recu de mon cousin quand j'avais 10 ans. Je vous raconte meme pas l'etat. Déjà que l'etoitle filante n'est pas un modele fabuleux mais en plus apres 10 ans de service je me demande comment j'ose encore monter dessus..  
  
Tient une vielle bigleuse, non mais regardé moi la taille de ses lunettes ca doit pas etre permis ca...  
  
-Bonjour je me presente je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall, veuillez me suivre nous allons procéder a la repartition.  
  
Nous somme rentré dans la grande salle qui je l'avoue est particulieremt belle. J'y crois pas y'a un plafond magique c'est trop beau, je resterais la des a heures a le regarder. Quoi que je ne pense pas que ca soit le moment idéal.  
  
J'ai jeté un regard autour de moi et j'ai reconnu Albus Dumbledore, Ouah la je suis impressionnée. C'est pas n'importe qui.  
  
Ca y'est la vielle bigleuse prend la parole.  
  
Bon voici le choipeaux. Chacun a votre tour, quand j'appelerai votre nom, vous le mettrez sur votre tete et il decidera dans quelle maison vous passerer l'année. Mais tout dabbord il va chanter.  
  
Le choipeaux : -Excuser moi professeur Mc Gonagall, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de chanter ce soir j'ai mal a la gorge et puis je vais déjà devoir crier le nom des maisons toute la soirée alors s'il vous plait on peut pas remettre la chanson a un autre jour ?  
  
-Vous avez mal a la gorge ???? Mais vous n'avez pas de gorge !!!!  
  
-Bon ca va j'avoue j'ai oublier de preparer ma chanson.  
  
Il y eu un sursaut de surprise dans la grande salle, puis tout le monde eclata de rire, le choipeaux qui veut pas chanter, on a jamais vu ca.... Dans l'histoire de poudlard (oui ca va on sait Hermione...).  
  
-Bon ben procedons a la repartition alors bredouilla la pauvre Mc Gonagall.  
  
Elle comenca a citer une liste de nom mais bon la repartition des petis nouveaux n'interresse sans doute personne donc on va passer directement a Lauriane.  
  
Je suis inquiete elle a passé mon nom. C'est quand meme bien par ordre alphabetique je suis pas folle quand meme. Et si je m'etait trompé et si je devait pas etre la ????  
  
Et si et si et si panique pas lauriane il doit surement y avoir une expliquation logique...  
  
Tout les nains de jardins sont répartits, il ne reste plus que moi.. Mon dieu je stress.  
  
C'est alors que Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole :  
  
-Mes tres chers amis, avant de vous laisser manger j'ai une petite annoce a faire  
  
( Ron... Oui oui manger.....)  
  
Cette année, pour des raisons exeptionnelles nous allons acceuillir une nouvelle en 6eme. Elle s'appelle Lauriane Lamodiere et elle vient d'une ecole en Belgique. C'est une ecole d'un tres bon niveau donc ne vous inquietez pas pour elle, elle a les competence pour suivre les cours sans probleme, de plus mademoisselle Lamodiere est une eleve brillante donc je suis sur qu'elle n'aura aucun mal a s'adapter. J'espere que vous lui reserverez un acceuil chaleureux.  
  
Maintenant Lauriane je vais te demander de mettre le choipeaux.  
  
Oh mon dieu j'ai peur, tout le monde me regarde, en plus c'etait quoi se discour ringard, « Mademoisselle Lamodiere est une eleves brillante... comment il veut que je me fasse des amis moi maintenant ? On va m'appeler Herminone number two...  
  
Ah oui le choipeaux..  
  
Je me suis avancée toute tremblante au centre de l'estrade et je me suis assise sur le tabouret prevu a cet effet. Dumbledor en personne m'a mis le bonnet (oui parce qu'il ressemble plus a un bonnet qu'un chapeaux..)  
  
-Ca va aller jeune fille, j'e n'ai rien d'un bonnet je suis le chapeau de Godric Gryffondor voyez vous !  
  
-Heureuse pour vous, alors ma maison ???  
  
-Minute papillon tu crois que c'est facile ??? Vous ne m'etes pas vraiment sympathique mais je doit avouez que vous pourriez aller dans n'importe laquelle des maisons vous avez toutes les qualitée requise... Neanmoins, le trait dominant est l'ambition donc je vais vous mettre chez les...  
  
SERPENTARD......  
  
Yes un an avec drago.. On va bien rigolé...  
  
J'ai jeté un ?il a leur table et j'ai vu que Drago me souriait, oh mon dieu, il est sexy..  
  
J'ai rejoint leur table et puis je me suis assise a coté de lui, il m'a fait un clin d'?il , puis il m'a dit avec un sourire  
  
-Content de te voir parmis nous, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...  
  
-Moi de meme, moi de meme.  
  
-En fait c'est quoi les circonstence exeptionnelles pour lesquelles tu est ici ????  
  
Je l'attendait cette question, bon dieu je peux quand meme pas lui expliqué..  
  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler je suis désolé Drago  
  
Il n'a pas insisté mais je suis sure que si je continue a le fréquenter je vais devoir lui expliquer.  
  
J'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai vu une fille qui me dévisageait méchament, enfin, le mot est faible, je pense que si elle pouvait me tuer avec ses yeux elle l'aurait fait sans hésitations.  
  
-Drago c'est qui cette fille ???  
  
-Laquelle ?  
  
-La blonde avec les yeux bleux, celle qui me fixe méchament.  
  
-Ah elle ? C'est Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Ne fait pas attention.  
  
-Pourquoi elle me regarde comme ca ?  
  
-Elle est jalouse je suppose, je suis sortie avec elle il y a deux ans et elle c'est toujours pas mis dans la tete qu'elle est pas plus interressante qu'un chocogrenouille a mes yeux... Quoi que les chocogrenouilles ca se mange tandis que elle, elle est pas vraiment comestible, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... me dit il avec un tit clin d'?il.  
  
-Oui oui je voit tres bien..  
  
J'ai jeté un ?il aux tables autour de moi, et en regardant a la table des Gryffondor j'ai vu que Potter me regardait. Quand il c'est apercut que je l'avais vu il a détourner les yeux et c'est mis a parler avec Granger. Je me demande pourquoi il me regarde comme ca ???  
  
J'ai été interrompu dans mes penser par Drago  
  
-Tu mange pas ??? C'est pas empoissoner tu sais ???  
  
-Euh si si j'etait perdue dans mes pensée..  
  
-J'ai vu ca, t'etait toute mignonne...  
  
-Arrete Drago tu vas me faire rougir..  
  
-Tu rougis déjà...  
  
Et merde c'est pas vrai, j'ai horreur de ca, il me fait perdre tout mes moyen ce type, il lui il reste si calme, si imperturbable comment il fait ??? Peu importe comment il fait, je vais arriver a le déstabiliser... Enfin je vais essayé. DRAGO.....  
  
Elle est trop mignonne, je vais me la faire, encore une qui resite pas a mon charme.. Enfin parlons pas trop vite, je suis sure que c'est pas le meme genre que pansy, ce sera pas forcement du tout cuit.. Mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien...  
  
C'est a ce moment la que Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Bon maintenant que vous avez tous bien manger, j'ai quelques annonce a faire.  
  
Tout dabbors les prefets en chefs sont Cho chang des Serdaigles et Jeremy Devillers des Gryffondor.  
  
Les 4 prefets sont Hermione Granger pour les Gryffondor, Hanna abott pour Pouffsoufle, Terry boots pour Serdaigle et Drago Malefoy pour les Serpentard.  
  
Et puis comme d'habitude la foret interdite porte bien son nom.  
  
Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un tout petit peu plus long mais bon... J'espere que ca vous a plus... Et puis comme d'hab Bizoux a tout ceux qui me lise et puis aux autres aussi meme si ils ne le sauront jamais.  
  
Bien a vous Miss 


	5. poignard serpent et sang pur

Hello, voila le chapitre 5.... J'ai été un peu décue de recevoir seulement 3 reviews pour le chapitre 4 mais bon je me suis dit que si je continuait pas je risquait pas d'en recevoir plus..  
  
Alors pour ce chapitre je veut minimum 10 reviews (en esperant que j'ai au moins 10 lecteurs...) sinon je continue pas !!!!! Na !!!!!  
  
Sinon merci au reviewer...  
  
Lululle : Merci beaucoup.. tu es ma premiere lectrice et premiere revieweuse.. Et c'est super gentil.  
  
Ima : Ben je comprends ce que tu veux dire, moi meme j'etait pas totalement satisfaite mais je ne trouvait pas ce qui clochait, je vais tenir compte de tes remarques et essayé ( essayé je dit bien ) de faire mieux.  
  
Tiphaine.l : Merci ca fait plaisir, contente de t'avoir fait rire..  
  
Voila....  
  
Disclamer : tout est a notre tres chere J.K. Rowling.... sauf Lauriane et l'histoire.. qui est je doit bien l'admettre inspirée du monde de J.K.  
  
Chapitre 5 : poignard serpents et sang purs.  
  
J'ai suivit Drago pour acceder a ma nouvelles maison, je regardais partout. Le chateau Poudlard est vraiment impressionant.. et je l'admet vraiment tres beau.  
  
Apres avoir descendu une dizaine d'escalier ,on est arrives dans une partie plus sombre du chateau. Les cachots me dit drago. J'aime pas trop cet endroits c'est lugubre et vraiment pas rassurant. J'espere que la salle commune des serpentards est plus acceuillante.  
  
On est enfin arrive devant un tableau representant un poignard et un serpent.  
  
Drago a donné le mot de passé { Sang Pur }, et nous sommes entrés.  
  
C'est pas ce que l'on peut a proprement parler appeler pittoresque mais ca va c'est pas aussi inhospitalier que les cachots. En tout cas il faut aimer le vert...  
  
Drago s'ecria d'une voix forte: Tout le monde dans vos dortoirs et je ne veux pas de discutions.A part mademoiselle Lamodiere a qui il faut que je parle.  
  
Je l'ai regardé intrigue, qu'est ce qu'il a a me dire.  
  
Quand tout le monde fut partit, il a retire sa cape et c'est étendu de tout son long sur un fauteuil. Mon dieu ce qu'il est sexy, j'y crois pas.. je vais passer une année avec un mec pareil, oh merci merci merci choipeau je ne te traiterai plus jamais de bonnet, promis.  
  
Je me suis ressaisie et je me suis approchée de lui avec un petit sourire espiegle..  
  
Alors qu'est ce que tu voulait me dire Drago ????  
  
Moi ??? rien en particulier.  
  
Mais ??? pourquoi tu m'a demandé de rester ???  
  
Parce que je n'ai pas sommeil et je me suis dit que c'etaitle moment ideal pour faire plus ample connaissance. Tu ne crois pas ????  
  
Euuuuuuu si si bien sur dis je en me ressaisisant. (Je vais pas manquer une occasion pareil de passer du temps.. seule.... avec lui). Il me semble qu'il a des avantages a etre prefet si je ne me trompe pas...  
  
Oui, c'est certain...... Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour venir t'asseoire pres de moi ma belle ???  
  
Je me suis assise pres de lui en essayant de garder une expression neutre sur mon visage. Puis j'ai sortit un paquet de cigarette dans ma poche et j'en ai allumé une.  
  
Tu ne m'en propose pas ???? Me demanda Drago avec un sourire narquois.  
  
oh mais bien sur Drago !!!!! Est ce que sa majesté veut une cigarette ????  
(lui dis je sur un ton parfaitement ironique)  
  
Oui je veut bien, et vous me sirrer les pompes aussi tant que vous y etes..  
  
Et la nous avons eclatée de rire tout les deux..  
  
Puis il c'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé..  
  
Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fou..??? Hum il embrasse bien... Ressaisit toi lauriane, il ne t'aura pas aussi facilement que les autres !!!!!!  
  
Je me suis ecartée de lui en lui disant calmement  
  
Mon cher Drago, puis-je vous suggerer d'eviter de recommencer se genre de chose sans m'en demander l'autorisation avant ?????  
  
- Mais biensur mademoiselle.. Puisje vous embrasser ????  
  
Alors la il m'a pris au depourvu.... comment on fait pour dire non a un dieu ???? Super sexy en plus.... Oh et puis merde je suis jeune, autant en profiter..  
  
Bien sur monsieur Malefoy, je vous en prie, faite .  
  
Et la il c'est pencher sur moi et m'a embrassé comme jamais on m'avait embrassé avant..  
  
Il y avait du désir, de la passion, et surtout, de la possession.... Ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment déplut, mais il faut surtout pas qu'il pense qu'il va me posséder, c'est moi qui vais le mener a la baguette.... et sans qu'il s'en rende compte en plus.  
  
On a commencer a s'embrasser de plus en plus violament, il a passé une de ses mains sous mon tee shirt et l'autre s'est possée sur mes fesses.  
  
J'ai laissé glisser une de mes mains tout les long de son torse, puis je l'ai pose doucement sur sa partie intime. Il a poussé un soupir..... et...  
  
Je me suis levée en lui disant....  
  
- Bonne nuit Drago, on se voit demain.  
  
Et je suis monter dans mon dortoir, en essayant de pas me perdre..  
  
Drago...... J'y crois pas elle m'a laisser en plan... C'est vrai que ca avait l'air trop facile. Je la connait pas encore tres bien mais c'a m'aurait étonné qu'elle se laisse faire jusqu'au bout.... Mais patience mon petit drago, tu aura ce que tu veux, ce n'est qu'une question de temps...  
  
Apres 10 bonnes minutes de recherches j'ai enfin trouvé la porte ou il est ecrit serpentard, 6 eme année filles.  
  
Je suis entrée et j'ai vu 4 portes sur lesquelles il etait ecrit des noms. J'ai trouvé le mien et je suis entrée dans ma nouvelles chambre.  
  
4 filles sont assise sur le lit au milieu de la piece et discute a batons rompus.  
  
Elles n'ont meme pas remarquées mon arrivée.  
  
Je toussote doucement.  
  
Elles se retournes toutes les 4 en meme temps.  
  
Hello, je suis lauriane, je suis nouvelle.  
  
Tout a coup ma timiditée a repris le dessus. C'est facile de jouer avec les mecs, mais pas forcement de se faire des amies.  
  
Salut me dit une petite blonde aux yeux bleus Je m'appelle Deborah. Mais tout le monde m'appel Debbie. Moi c'est Cecile me dit une autre. Carla me dit la 3eme. Laetitia me dit la derniere.  
  
Enchantée.  
  
alors tu vient d'ou ???  
  
Belgique  
  
T'as quel age ???  
  
16 ans et vous ?  
  
pareils  
  
bon j'espere qu'on s'entendra bien puisqu'on va passer passé une année ensemble. Je suis contente de pas etre avec cette Pansy Parkinson, je crois qu'elle m'aime pas.  
  
C'est normal, Drago a l'air de t'apprecier, et elle suporte pas ca.  
  
Elle a toujours pas compris qu'il se fou eperdument de sa vie me dit Cecile avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
En fait pourquoi il t'a retenu ??? me demanda Laetitia.  
  
Oh, il voulait me parler de l'ecole du fonctionnement general..  
  
Ouais c'est ca on te crois me dire t'elle a l'unissons.  
  
On connait Drago depuis des années et on sais bien que c'est pas son genre de faire le guide touristique me dit Carla.  
  
A mon avis tu l'interresse rajouta Debbie  
  
C'est plutot sur termina Cecile.  
  
Bon ca va, on verra. Je cloture le sujet. En plus je suis crevée j'ai pas dormi la nuit passé tellement je stressais....  
  
Bon alors bonne nuit Lauriane, a demain.  
  
Bonne nuit les filles. Contente de vous avoir rencontrée vous avez l'air plus sympa que les gryfondor que j'ai rencontrer dans le train.  
  
Ah bon tu as rencontré qui ?  
  
Hermione Granger, Ron je sais plus quoi et Harry Potter.  
  
Quoi tu as rencontré Harry Potter s'ecria Carla...  
  
T'inquite me dit Cecile elle a un petit, non enorme faible pour Potter...  
  
Ah bon ? Y'a pas vraiment de quoi tu sais.. il est mignon mais c'est tout ce qu'il a croit moi.  
  
Oui bon t'etait pas fatiguée ????  
  
ok ok bonne nuit les filles.  
  
bonne nuit a demain.  
  
tu vas voir, Poudlard c'est pas de tout repos....  
  
Et voila fini le chapitre 5.... J'espere que ca vous a plus....  
  
Et que j'aurai plein plein plein de reviews....  
  
Gros bizoux a tout ceux qui me lise et aux autres aussi meme si ils ne le sauront jamais.....  
  
Bien a vous  
  
Miss... 


	6. premiers cours

Hello voila le chapitre 6. Mais je vous previent je suis tres fachée, trois reviews... Franchement c'est pas tres motivant. Mais bon je continue quand meme pour ceux qui m'ont reviewer... merci.  
  
Reponses a celles ci...  
  
Kawine : merci merci, en plus je suis toute folle j'ai vu que tu m'avais mises dans tes favoris tu sais meme pas comme ca me fait plaisir, tu es la premiere a le faire.... Gros bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tiphaine.ly : sois patiente ils y en aura encore plein... C'est ce que je prefere ecrire ;-)... bizouxxxxx et merci pour la reviews.  
  
Ima : Ta reviews m'a fait plaisir parce qu'elle est plus positive que la premiere et je me dit que peut etre je me suis amélioré.... ptetre pas mais hesite pas a me dire ce qui cloche.... Et pour harry je vais y reflechir.... Mais c'est pas improbable... Gros bizouxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Katarina : alors pour le bal, y'a de forte chance qu'il y en ai un (une fic romance sans bal, c'est Presque plus une fic romance.... ;-) Et oui clara est bizarre mais comme le dit sniper... il faut de tout pour faire un monde.... Allez gros bizouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Dislamer.... tout a J.K. Rowling  
  
Et voila...  
  
ACTION  
  
Chapitre 6...  
  
Quand je me suis reveillée le lendemain matin j'ai eu un peu de mal a me situer. Qu'est ce que je fou la ??????? Ah oui je me souvient. poudlard , les serpentard et...... DRAGO.  
  
Bon je vais me lever et prendre un douche... Ca fait trop du bien. Les autres filles dorment encore, j'ai pas envie de les attendres , je vais aller voir chouette rouge et ecrire a ma tite mere. La connaisant elle doit etre morte d'inquietude.... en plus il faut que je lui dise que je suis a serpentard..... elle va surement pas etre ravie, mais bon elle me fait confiance.  
  
Ceci fait je suis descendu a la grande salle pour petit déjeuner...  
  
Je me suis assise a la meme place qu'y hier. Il y a pas grand monde a ma table, a part quelques premieres année.  
  
Je jette un oeil aux autre table et je remarque potter , il est seul aussi. Il me voit, et a son plus grand etonnement je lui fait un sourire. Il me repond un peu surpris mais je l'ignore. Il ne comprends plus rien.  
  
J'etait en train de manger quand ma chere pansy s'installe en face de moi.  
  
Elle me dit d'un ton mauvais.  
  
-Touche pas a Drago, il est a moi.  
  
-Oh mon dieu.... J'ai peur....  
  
-Fait pas la maline, tu sais pas qui je suis.  
  
-Et c'a m'est franchement egale si tu veux savoir.  
  
-Tu devrais pas me parler comme ca.. fait attention maintenant , surveille tes arrieres.  
  
J'ai éclaté de rire, mais qu'est ce qu'elle croit ???  
  
Que j'ai peur d'elle ?  
  
-Allez degage Parkinson, tu polue mon air, dans les deux sens du terme...  
  
-??????????  
  
-Traduction... tu me fait chier, et en plus tu pue de la geule...  
  
Pansy se mis a hurler des choses incohérente.... jusqu'a ce qu'elle voit drago et qu'elle se calme d'un cou.......  
  
-DRAGINOUCHET.... je suis trop contente de te voir.  
  
-Degage Parkinson c'est pas toi que je vient voir (Décidement c'est pas son jour a elle...)  
  
Il prend une chaise a coté de moi et me fait son sourire le plus charmeur.  
  
Bonjour ma belle... comment vas tu ce matin.?  
  
Tres bien mon cher drago. Mais exuse moi mes amies arrivent, je vais te laisser.  
  
Je me suis levee et ai rejoint les filles de mon dortoirs.  
  
-Salut les filles.....  
  
-Salut lauriane, ca va ?  
  
-oui oui et vous ???  
  
-Tres bien mais j'aimerais bien savoir par quoi on commence, me repondit Debbie.  
  
C'est a ce moment la que Drago s'est approché avec les horaires.  
  
Clara qui avait recu le siens en premier s'ecxlama... On non pas potion. Pas pour commencer l'année...  
  
C'est quoi le probleme avec potion ? demandais-je a Cecile.  
  
Y'en a pas c'est juste que le prof deteste harry et ca lui fait mal au coeur de voir son chéri se faire rabaisser et humilier tout le temps.  
  
Le prof deteste les gryffondor, rajouta laetitia, a bien reflechir, il deteste toute les maisons sauf serpentard.  
  
C'est notre directeur intervint Clara.  
  
Interressant, je sens qu'il va me plaire ce prof. En plus je suis la meilleure en potion. C'est pas pour me vanter... (enfin si un peu quand meme....) mais je suis sure que cette leche botte d'hermione m'arrive pas a la cheville.  
  
Je suis retourné au dortoir pour prendre mes affaires. Puis je suis redescendue dans la salle commune.  
  
J'ai croisée une petite de 2eme année et je lui ai demanée ou se trouvait la classe de potion.  
  
Elle m'a indiqué le chemin et après m'etre perdue deux ou trois fois je suis arrivée pile a l'heure.  
  
Je me suis assise au fond de la classe, et ai regardé avec interret le prof faire son entrée. Il commenca a faire l'appel, et quand il arriva a mon nom, il leva la tete pour me regarder.  
  
Alors comme ca une nouvelle.Voyons voir ce que vous avez dans le crane.  
  
Il commenca a me poser une serie de questions auquel je repondit sans meme hésiter.  
  
Granger c'etait retournée sur moi, et me regardais avec un air mauvais.  
  
Je supposse qu'elle a peur que j'ai des meilleurs points qu'elle. Et bien elle a raison, je vais etre la meilleur...  
  
Le professeur me regarda avec une lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux.  
  
Je vois que mon collegue de belgique est toujours aussi bon.  
  
10 points pour serpentard.  
  
Drago me fit un clin d'oeil et comme une imbecile je me suis mise a rougir...  
  
Comment ca se fait qu'il a un effet pareil sur moi celui la... ????  
  
Apres les deux heures de potions... Qui je l'avoue avait été géniales 40 pts pour serpentads et 5 moins pour gryffondor.... plus toutes les humiliations pour harry et compagnie... Je me sentait d'attaque pour les deux heures suivantes, c'est a dire metamarphoses....  
  
Apres un cours assez interressant on est partits mangé.  
  
Je me suis installées avec les filles de mon dortoirs.  
  
Pendant le repas un hibou grand duc c'est approché de moi et m'as remis une lettre.  
  
Intriguée je regarde autour de moi.. qui pourrait bien m'avoir ecrit....  
  
Je pris le parchememin et en lu le contenu.  
  
" cher mademoiselle Lamodiere, j'aimerais vous parlez seul a seul. Rendez vous ce soir a 21 heure devant la voliere.  
  
Bien a vous.  
  
Drago Lucius Malefoy "  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il me veut celui la ????  
  
Mais bon si je n'y vais pas je ne le saurai jamias donc.....  
  
Je lui fit un clin d'oeil discretement pour lui signifier que j'acceptait....  
  
Bon voila c'est fini pour le chapitre 6....  
  
Je suis pas vraiment fier de moi... Mais bon promis je me rattraperai dans les suivants.  
  
Bizoux a tout ceux qui me lisent et aux autres aussi meme si ils ne le sauront jamais.  
  
Bien a vous  
  
Kiara.....  
  
(reviews quand meme please....) 


End file.
